Kagome's Life Decision
by nikita.ohlssenjohnson
Summary: First Fan Fic i wrote. Kagome is greeted my a woman claiming to be her god mother and has given Kagome a "gift". Kagome soon finds the gift is a curse. Later she has to make a difficult decision. What will she decide?
1. Chapter 1

**By Nikita Ohlssen-Johnson**

Chapter 1

The group was out on their journey searching for the Shikon No Tama shards, when they came upon a giant spider demon.

"Kagome how many shards does it have?" Yelled Inuyasha

"He has three. Two in his eyes and one in his back." Said Kagome

When Sango threw her Hiraikotsu it bounced off the barrier it had up. Inuyasha jumped into the air and raised his sword and released 'Wind Scar'.

"Wind scar!" Yelled Inuyasha and his wind scar broke the barrier. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again and cut off the bottom half of half his legs. Miroku threw some of his suitors, but they had no effect. Shippo tried to use his Kitsune powers, but they were not strong enough. Kagome shot her arrow when Inuyasha used his wind scar and they destroyed the demon. Kagome collected the shards and purified them and put them away in her jar. They now have five shards.

When the group was getting ready for bed Miroku decide to go tell Sango how good she did today and once again he grabbed Sango's butt and was rewarded with a red hand print on his face. Kagome and Sango decided to take a bath so Sango can blow off some steam and from Miroku's wandering hands. Plus they were very dirty. Inuyasha made sure that Miroku stayed at camp while they bathe.

"Man sometimes that Miroku can be so annoying. Why does he always have to grope me? Said Kagome

"It seems that he really likes you Sango. Do you like him?" Kagome asked

Sango blushed so deep that she looked like a sun burnt tomato.

"No! I don't like him. He's so annoying. How could you think of something like that Kagome?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you like Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"No! I don't like him. He's so annoying and a big jerk. I only like him as a friend."

When the girls got back they saw that the boys were arguing, and Inuyasha was chasing Shippo

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Yelled Kagome and Inuyasha fell face first into the hard ground. Once Shippo saw that Kagome had 'sat' Inuyasha he ran to Kagome and sat on her shoulder and thanking her. When InuYasha got some of his strength back he lifted his head up and looked at Kagome. "What'd you do that for, wench?!"

"For trying to hurt Shippo."

Inuyasha got all of his strength back and stood up.

"Feh, he started it first."

"I did not!" Yelled Shippo. When he yelled it went to Kagome's ears and he saw that he had hurt her ears and softly told her he was sorry. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I know you didn't."

"Hey guys I'm kinda tiered can we please go to bed?" Asked Sango Kagome agreed with Sango.

Sango and Kagome slept in sleeping bags, Shippo cuddled up with Kagome, while Miroku slept leaning up against a tree and Inuyasha was on a branch in a tree. Everyone was asleep but Inuyasha he was still watching over his companions but mostly Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha eventually fell asleep but not in a deep sleep, so he can still be alert of danger. About 10, 20 minuets after he fell asleep, he got wind of a scent so familiar. He then smelled death within the scent. He knew who it was. He found the direction it came from and gave one last look around to make sure his companions were safe then headed in that direction. Once Inuyasha reached his destination, he saw the person who he had smelled.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha

"Just checking upon you. Making sure you're keeping your promise."

"I'm fine Kikyo, and I already told you I would kill Naraku to put you to rest then I'll go to hell with you."

"I just want to be sure because you and that girl are getting close to each other, and you're always so protective of her."

"I only protect her more 'because she is the only one who can see the shards and if I loose her I can't find all the shards."

"You love her don't you?"

"No I only like her as a friend or ...something, nothing more.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him and Inuyasha hugged her back.

"I love you so much Inuyasha."  
"I love you too, Kikyo." Inuyasha said without a lot of feelings.

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"I'm just tiered is all."

They continued to talk the rest of the night while walking too. Inuyasha did not realize how far from the camp they walked. He looked up to see how late it was. (Inuyasha can tell the time by where the sun and moon are located.)

"Hey, uh Kikyo It's getting late and the group would be getting up soon, I need to get going."

"Oh, alright but first let me ask you something."

"Alright"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When everyone got up they found Inuyasha gone.

"Hey, guys how come he's not back yet? I mean when he's gone off into the forest before, he always came back hours before now. What do you think happened to him?" Kagome asked with a little concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure he's alright let's give him some time and if he's not back after breakfast we'll go looking for him." Said Miroku. They all agreed with him.

After they all ate breakfast and were getting ready to leave Inuyasha came back.

"Where have you been?" Asked Kagome

"I went for a walk I thought I smelled something." Said Inuyasha

"Oh. Well...glad you're back."

"You guys ready to go yet?"

"We've been ready."

Once Miroku and Inuyasha were a little ahead of the girls, the girls heard them talking. When Sango went to catch up to them Kagome stopped her.

"I think they want to talk in private so I think you should let them stay a little ahead." Said Kagome

"Okay." Said Sango

"Inuyasha where were did you disappear to last night?" Asked Miroku

"None of your business."

"Inuyasha." Miroku said in a warning tone.

"She came."

Miroku took his staff and hit Inuyasha in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"You know you are very stupid Inuyasha."

"How am I stupid?"

"Kagome was worried about you this morning. If she found out that you left her side, left her in danger just to see Kikyo she won't be happy."

Kagome and Sango walked up to them after they talked about the boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Kagome

"None of your business." Said Inuyasha

"It is my business if I hear my name come up in your conversation."

"We were talking about last night"

"Oh, where were you?"

"I already told you."

"I don't believe you"

"Well that's your problem."

"Fine be that way."

They continued to walk but so far there has been no sign of Naraku. They came upon some villagers and some weak, tiny demons. They stopped for lunch and after that the day seemed to be the same.

Late that night Kagome asked Sango if she could walk with her because she needed to talk to her. Inuyasha secretly followed them to make sure they don't get hurt, he was also kind of listening to their conversation.

"Okay Kagome what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I was kind of hoping that I could talk to you about last night."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"You know how...um...Inuyasha said he went for a walk because he thought he smelled something?"

"Yeah."

"I know why he really left."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, he did smell someone. He smelled Kikyo."

"How do you know that?"

"I kind of overheard Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation. Plus she always comes around this time."

"So are you kind of mad at him for going to her?"

"Well not really mad, but kind of hurt."

"How are you hurt?"

"It hurts to know that he would risk our lives just to go see her. I could tell that if any danger came he would not of known, 'cause in my sleep i could no longer feel (Sense) him; so that means he was very far away."

"Well Kagome, you know that he had made a promise to her-"

"I know." Kagome cut her off. "But how could he just risk our lives after all we've been through. I've protected him, he's protected me. How could he just abandon me? Why would he rather die than live?"

"I don't think he meant to abandon us. I also think that Inuyasha would rather live than die, but if he did not go after Naraku is dead and the jewel complete Kikyo will find a way to drag him to hell with her."

After Sango and Kagome continued to talk Sango realized how late it was getting.

"Hey, Kagome it's getting late, I think we should head back."

"Yeah the boys are probably getting worried and Miroku's hand is feeling lonely."

"Oh, shut up." Sango gently hit Kagome and Kagome was laughing. "If he touches me he will be in so much pain that he won't be able to move, this I promise you."

Inuyasha left the girls to finish talking after he heard what Kagome said and was kind of shocked.

When the girls got back they were greeted with Shippo flying into Kagome's arms, Inuyasha asking '"What took you guys so long,"' Miroku grabbed Sango's Butt. Sango slapped him.

"Quit grabbing my ass Miroku or you will pay." Yelled Sango.

"Hey Sango I thought you promised me that if Miroku touches you he wont be able to move."

"I...I...I was feeling nice but he will pay it, now can we go to bed?"

Kagome also agreed to sleep because that walk with Sango kind of tiered them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Kagome and Shippo were awaken to a slap sound and Sango Yelling at Miroku.

"But I cannot help it you are beautiful. Why don't you see that?"

"Maybe because I don't like you and even if I did which I don't, you say that to every pretty girl so I wouldn't know if you really did like me."

"If you two are done confessing your love can we get going?" Asked Inuyasha impatiently.

The group continued their journey talking about various things. All the sudden Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha sniffed the air and he thought he smelled something but it was so faint so he tried again.

"Yeah but it's so faint I can't make it out. Why?"

I can sense the jewel it's a very strong sense, stronger than I ever felt."

"Where are you sensing it?"

"In that direction." She pointed to a small opening in the forest.

They slowly made their way there and Inuyasha had his sword drawn. When they got to the small opening they were greeted by tons of speed demons.

"How many shards, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha

"They all got one shard."

The leader of the Speed demon clan walked forward and stood in front of his clan.

"Give us all your jewel shards or face your death." Told the leader

"You wish! We will rather fight you than give you the shards. I will enjoy killing all of you." Yelled Inuyasha.

The clan leader started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yelled Inuyasha.

"You, a half-demon, think you can beat us? We are the Speed demons the fastest runners and fighters, plus we each have jewel shards. We will be the ones enjoying your death."

Inuyasha growled and jumped into the air and went to slam his sword down on them but they all scattered. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu but the demons dodged it and threw it back at Sango knocking her hard on the ground. Everybody's attacks missed.

"Damn, they're too fast! Yelled Inuyasha

The speed demons were surprised when they saw the monk uncover his hand and release his wind tunnel, and a lot of them got sucked in and the ones that tried to escape were caught by Inuyasha's wind scar.

"Took long enough." Said Inuyasha

Kagome collected the jewel shards and purified them with one touch.

"Inuyasha I can still sense a jewel shard but since the jewel was constantly moving the scent is everywhere." said Kagome

"I can smell another demon but I can't find it." Said Inuyasha.

The demon is up in one of the high tree with a bow 'n arrow. He's aiming for the lady with the shards. He pulls the arrow back and Inuyasha hears it and sees it.

"Kagome look out!" Yelled Inuyasha.

The arrow hits Kagome in the back while she is leaning against a tree to keep her up from the fight. She gasps and is trying to breathe, she falls onto her knees and then to her stomach with her eyes closed Inuyasha runs to Kagome, he picks her up and he smells poison coming from the wound and smells Kagome dieing.

"Kagome, wake up!" Yelled Inuyasha

When Kagome didn't respond he ran off caring Kagome in his arms. He finally reached Kaede's village.

"Hey old lady." He showed Kaede Kagome's dieing form and he followed her to her hut.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala arrived at Kaede's village, about twenty minuets later and when they got to Kaede's hut they found Kagome's laying down on her stomach covered with a blanket with Inuyasha sitting next to her, and Kaede making some stew. Shippo ran to Kagome and nuzzled up to her cheek. Kaede informed the members that just came in that Kagome will be fine she just needs rest and time to heal. Every body went to bed but Inuyasha stayed up to watch over Kagome. During the night Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing turn to gasping for air breathing and saw that she was overheating. He ran to get a wet rag and took the covers off of Kagome's body. She eventually went back to her fever temperature. She was over heating throughout the night. But when she stopped over heating she muttered Inuyasha's name in a good way and by the way she said it, he knew she was dreaming about him and it was a good dream.

In the morning Inuyasha told Kaede what was happening to Kagome during the night but he left the dream out because it wasn't really important and because he wasn't comfortable about saying 'she was having a good dream about me.' Every night her fever was getting worse but the good thing is that the poison is gone from her thanks to Inuyasha. When no one was around he would treat her wound like demons do to their mates and young. He would reopen the wound and then lick it clean so the poison would leave her blood. Then he would lick it again so hit saliva would re close her wound and help heal it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everybody was worried about Kagome because she would not wake up at all, but they knew she was alive but just sleeping. One day Kagome finally woke for the first time in days. When she woke up she found herself laying on the floor on her stomach and felt a pain in her back, she remembered why her back was hurting and she looked to her right and saw Inuyasha sleeping next to her in a sitting up position up against the wall, but not in a deep sleep. She knew he wasn't in a deep sleep cause she saw his ears moving to listen to the noise around, and that made her smile.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said weakly and Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome awake. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days. Are you aright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Were you watching over me every night?"

"Just to make sure your okay."

"So you're the one that put that wet rag on me and uncovered me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause you were overheating."

"Oh. Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh, No one else was awake or willing to watch over you so I had to."

"Maybe they knew you would watch over me and help me if something went wrong, but that doesn't matter to me, so thank you for taking care of me Inuyasha."

"You're Welcome."

Shippo woke to the voice of Kagome and came running to Kagome's arms.

"You're okay, Kagome! I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Thank you Shippo, and yes I'm okay."

"Shippo go back to bed Kagome needs her rest." Said Inuyasha

"Kagome can I sleep with you to keep you company?" asked Shippo

"Sure you can just don't lay on my back okay?"

"Okay." Shippo curled up to her neck and went to sleep.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said sleepily and fell asleep. Inuyasha soon fell back asleep too.

In the morning Kagome was awaken to something that smells good. When she sees what it was she woke up Shippo and they went to sit with the rest of the gang.

"Good morning Kagome." Said Sango

"Good morning Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"Should you be up right now? I mean shouldn't you be in bed?" said Miroku.

"Don't worry Miroku I'm fine and I don't feel any pain in my back any more."

Kaede walked into the room and saw Kagome.

"Good morning ye child."

"Good morning Kaede."

After every body finished eating and Kaede finished her check up with Kagome and now almost a week has passed and Kagome is ready to continue her journey.

"Kagome you are able to continue your journey, but you must be careful. If your back starts to hurt put some of this on it." Kaede gave her some smashed up herbs in a container. "This will heal it a little better."

"Thank you Kaede."

"Oh and Kagome?" Kagome turned and faced her. "Try not to walk so much it will put some strain on your back."

"Okay."

"You should rest from walking every hour or so, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks."

The group left Kaede's village and continued on their long journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The walk from the village was a very quiet walk. About an hour and thirty minuets into the walk Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see if she was okay and when he did he saw the look of pain in her eyes. He knew that her back was in pain.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha crouched down.

"Get on."

"Why?"

"You're in pain so get on."

Kagome did as she was told and got on his back.

After the group was about two three miles from the village Inuyasha stopped and was looking around and took Kagome off his back. Shortly after a tornado came into sight and then Koga appeared in front of the group.

"Hey, Kagome." said Kouga

"Hi Kouga. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how my mate is doing."

"Kouga I'm not your mate."

"Not now but you will be someday."

"Get out of here you mangy wolf." Yelled Inuyasha

Kouga sensed that Kagome was hurt. He leaped over to where Kagome was standing.

"Kagome, I sense your pain what happened? Did dog breath not help protect you?"

"Kouga it's alight I just got a little injury on my back, Inuyasha did try to help me just wasn't quick enough."

"If I had been there I would have protected you better or if you were with me you would not of gotten hurt at all."

"Kouga it's not like that. We couldn't find the last demon and when Inuyasha found the demon and warned me, but before I could respond his arrow hit me in the back."

"You stupid mutt you're suppose to protect her!"

"I tried alright!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Yeah well you didn't try hard enough. If she was with me she would've never got hurt."

Inuyasha growled loudly "Dammit Kouga she doesn't want to go with you and I told you I tried to help her okay!"

"Kouga...Inuyasha is kinda right. I'm happy here with Inuyasha. Plus I have to stay with him to collect the shards. I broke the jewel so I have to try and fix it." Said Kagome calmly

"You may be happy with him, but I will make you extremely happy."

"She said she doesn't want to go with you, so take the hint and leave. What are you doing in these parts any ways?"

"What do you think mutt? I'm searching for Naraku." Kouga and Inuyasha heard some feet running towards them. They see that the two men were two of Kouga's tribe finally caught up to him.

"See ya Kagome. See you later." With that said Kouga turned back into the dust tornado as he ran again, and the two other wolf tribe men were yelling for him to wait for them.

After Kouga had left they had continued their journey. After a few hours the group sat down for lunch. After lunch Kagome noticed that she was running out of supplies and will need to go home soon to get more.

"Hey Inuyasha I need to go back home today." Said Kagome

"What, why?" Said Inuyasha

"Because I'm almost out of food and water. Plus if I don't go you won't get any more Ramen until next time I'm able to go."

"Oh alright, but I'm only letting you go so you can bring more of that Ramen stuff." He crouched down for Kagome to climb on his back. By the time the got to the Bone Eater's Well It was almost dark. Kagome got down from his back and before she got to the edge of the well she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You know when Kouga came and I told him that I didn't want to go with him cause I liked being with you?"

"What about it?"

"Well I mean it?"

"What?"

Kagome sighed. "I mean it Inuyasha. I enjoy being with you."

After Inuyasha didn't answer she continued.

"I promise I will be back in two days so I can get the things I need and spend some time with my family."

"You better not be late like you always are."

After that Kagome jumped threw the well and the group went their own seperate ways until Kagome gets back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kagome jumped out of the well in her time and got into her house she was welcomed by her younger brother Souta and her mother and grandpa.

"Hwy Kagome glad you're back is Inuyasha here too?" Greeted Souta.

"No I'm sorry Souta but he did not come this time." Kagome told him in a sweet tone.

"Oh, man."

"Kagome glad you're back dear. How long will you be staying this time?" Asked her mother.

"I told Inuyasha I would be back in a couple of days."

Kagome spent some of the afternoon out with her friends. She also did some chores around the shrine.

Late that night while Kagome was walking around outside some lady came up to her and said she was her god mother.

"You're what?" asked Kagome in a confused voice.

"I'm your god mother and I have a gift for you."

"What gift?"

"From this day forth you will have to obey everyone's orders; you will be an obedient girl for the rest of your life, and if you disobey you will be hit with these symptoms so bad you'll have to follow orders, now I hope you enjoy your gift." With that said she suddenly disappeared and Kagome ran to her mother.

"Mother, Mother!"

"What, what's wrong Kagome?"

"I just met this lady who said she was my god mother and gave me this gift."

"What gift?"

"I have to follow every order that's given to me or I'll have these symptoms."

Kagome and her mom went about talking about this 'gift' she has.

When they were finished Kagome's mom came to a decision.

"Kagome you do not let anyone know about this gift unless you really trust that person, okay?"

"Yes."

The next day Inuyasha came to get Kagome because she was late. The ride to the group was a very quiet one and once she got there the first thing she did was run to Sango and asked if she could talk to her cause it was an emergency; also told the boys to stay put. They walked off for enough that hoped they were far enough.

"Sango we have a big problem."

'What is it?"

"When I was at home this lady came up to me and told me she was my god mother and gave me this gift but I call it a curse; that I have to obey every order by everyone and Inuyasha orders me a lot I don't know what to do."

"What will happen if you don't obey?"

"If I don't obey I will be hit with strong symptoms and it will be so bad that I will have to give into the order."

"Look I will help you get through this."

"Thanks Sango, I knew I could trust and count on you."

A couple of days later during lunch Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome a question but when he said her name Kagome stiffened and got a little nervous. He got angry and stood up.

"Alright that's it! What the hells wrong with you Kagome?"

"Nothings wrong. Why?"

"Bullshit! Ever since you and Sango had that private talk you've been nervous every time I go to talk to you. So what is it?"

""Well...I...I..."

"Answer me now and tell me the truth!"

Kagome looked to Sango to help her.

"Kagome don't answer Inuyasha's question." Sango said in a calm voice. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and smiled then she thanked Sango and walked off.

The whole day Kagome was looking to Sango for help and then not having to answer is questions. At camp when everyone was asleep but him; he was thinking about what has been happening these passed few days.

'How is it when I ask her a question she gets nervous and Sango tells her not to answer my questions she seems happy to not answer my questions.' After a while of thinking it finally hit him. 'She has to follow everyone's orders. I don't know why or how but she has to follow orders.' With that Known, he sat in his tree and smiled or grinning while thinking of ways to get back at her in the morning.

When everyone was waking up they all noticed that Inuyasha was in a good mood. With this behavior it was beginning to scare the group a little but it was mostly scaring Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango both decided after breakfast to go talk about it in the woods and told everyone to stay at camp.

Once they reached an area they thought was far enough so Inuyasha couldn't hear them, they began their discussion.

"Sango I think he might know about my curse."

"I think he might but its impossible how could he know he's not that smart to know how a girls mind works."

"I know but he has to know it only fits for what he's been doing."

"Okay, okay we need to just calm down and act like we don't know what he's talking about, okay?"

"Yeah."

With that out the way the girls calmly and quietly walked back. When they got back Inuyasha got up and stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said with a calm voice.

Kagome smiled slightly and said 'hi' back.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Sssure wwwhy wouldn't you?"

"No reason. Take off my rosary."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I order you. I order you to take off my rosary and do not listen to anybody else."

Kagome gasped and stood there. She started felling her symptoms and her breathing became harsher breathing. Sango noticed her breathing.

"Kagome don't listen to him!"

Kagome had to ignore Sango's order and walked up to Inuyasha. She put her hands around the rosary and slowly took it off him and out it in her bag. When everyone saw that Kagome had taken off his rosary they were all shocked. Kagome stood up and put her pack on her back and looked at the group.

"Are you all ready to go?"

Everyone finished grabbing their stuff and headed off on their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a couple of hours into the journey Inuyasha smelled a demon.

"Kagome do you sense and jewel shards?"

"Yes I only sense one jewel shard."

"Get on my back we need to travel fast."

Kagome got on his back. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kilala's back. They reached the demon within 10-20 minuets. It was a giant moth demon.

"Kagome where is his shard?"

"In its right wing."

Inuyasha used wind scar, but the moth flapped his wings so fast and with the help of the jewel shard Inuyasha's wind scar was knocked back at him, but Inuyasha easily dodged it. The moth flew into the air so high Inuyasha thought it was trying to get away but he flapped his wings again and released some poison powder over them.

"Don't breath in the air!" Yelled Inuyasha "It has Poison powder in it."

The group covered their nose and mouths. While the group was covering their mouths Inuyasha was battling the demon. Some how some of the poison got threw Kagome's hands and she fell to the ground. No one noticed that she had fallen until after Inuyasha killed the demon and retrieved the shard.

Kagome woke up and found that she had a major headache. When she was a little more awake Kaede gave her some tea.

"Thanks."

"How are ye felling?"

"Oh, I'm good, except for my headache."

"The tea should bring down the headache."

"Thanks."

"No problem just rest and drink ye tea."

Shortly after Kaede walked out the group walked in.

"Kagome you're wake!" Said a very happy Shippo and ran to her.

Kagome caught Shippo with an 'oof' cause of his weight.

"Hey guys where were you?"

"We were out helping Kaede by gathering herbs." Sango said while waking toward her.

"And of course Inuyasha didn't help at all. I did the most." Shippo said pointing a finger at himself.

"Of course you did." She turned to look at Inuyasha. "How come you didn't help Inuyasha.

"Feh, I didn't know what the herbs she wanted looked like."

"But were glad that you're feeling better Kagome." Said Miroku.

Shortly after Kagome finished her tea she started to feel sleepy thanks to Kaede's order.

After a couple of weeks of being under a spell the group was getting better with how they word things so they don't give Kagome orders, but Inuyasa of course still gives orders. One day Kikyo came to see Inuyasha but when Inuyasha told her to the truth she was sort of shocked.

"Inuyasha, its taking too long just come to hell with me my love, please."

"Kikyo I don't want to go to hell with you anymore."

"What?" Pause "Why?"

"To be honest Kikyo it's because I don't love you any more. I like you, I care for you but I don't love you the way I used to."

"It's that girl isn't it? How can you love her more than me? She is just a reflection of me. She is not from here she is not fit to live here."

" I don't care what you think of her, I love her. She treats me nicely. She's also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I know she looks like you, but that is not the reason why she is beautiful. She has this sparkle, cheerfulness and laughter in her eyes that you never had. One of the main reasons I live her is because she accepts me for who and what I am. Unlike you, you wouldn't let this dirty hanyou touch you i would have had to become a weakling human to be with you. So I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Kagome. You can live on how ever you want I'm going to become Kagome's mate."

With that said Inuyasha ran off to his true and only real love.

`I will get you back Inuyasha. I will not spend the rest of my life as a walking corps the only way to get my soul back is to kill the girl. ` Kikyo thought. She then started making her way to Kagome to win back Inuyasha and to get her soul back.

When Inuyasha got back to the camp he saw everyone was safe and just sitting around waiting for his return but some one was missing. `Kagome. `

"Hey where's Kagome?"

"She went for a walk said something about needing time to herself to think." Miroku told him calmly.

"She left shortly after you did and she's still has not come back." Sango added.

"Which way did she go in?"

They all pointed to their left (Inuyasha's right) and he ran to look for her.

`Why does Inuyasha want to die instead of live? He always tries to live yet he's willing to die. Well at least it will be another reason not to come back after the jewel is complete. "What am I thinking?! I don't want Inuyasha dead I want him by my side at all times." `Oh my god I think I actually love Inuyasha. Too bad he doesn't share my feelings. `

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she did not sense the other person with her. Very unfortunate for her.

Kikyo was following Kagome getting ready for the killing. She noticed that Kagome was lost in thought. She got startled when she heard Kagome yell. Kikyo smirked at that.

"Too bad girl he's going to be by my side forever not yours, you are going to die."

Kagome heard a twig snap and stopped to look around. Kikyo decided to step out into sight.

"Kikyo what are you doing here? I thought you were with Inuyasha."

"That's why I'm here. He has chosen not to go to hell with me be cause of you."

Good! He should have the- wait because of me?"

"Yes, so I'm here to kill you, take back my soul and then I can be with him forever."

Kagome saw her reach for an arrow and tried to run but Kikyo saw her movement

And used her miko power to keep her from running. Kikyo pulled out an arrow and shot Kagome in the chest.

Inuyasha was getting closer the scent he is following is very fresh. Then he smelled Kikyo's scent and that made him run faster. When he got to where Kagome was and he saw Kagome lying on her back with an arrow in her chest and ran to her.

"Kagome!" He pulled her into his lap. "Kagome please open your eyes." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and locked gazes with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She said softly.

"Kagome, what happened? Who did this to you/"

Kagome was having trouble talking but she managed to say one word.

"K...Kikyo." Kagome's eyes closed again.

"Kagome, please open your eyes. Please don't die on me. I'm sorry I never told you but I love you. Please I love you Kagome."

Kikyo stepped out and Inuyasha saw her smile and knew that she did this.

"Kikyo why did you do this to her?"

"You refused to come to hell with me. You wouldn't love me because I was not alive So I killed her so I could have my soul back from her and we can be together."

"I will not be with you I will save her and we'll be together."

"She is dieing she wont last long."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came out of the shadows hearing everything.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and ran over t where Kagome was.

Kirara take us to Kaede's!" Yelled Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara while Inuyasha carried Kagome.

While they were flying Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with one thought in his head.

`Hold on Kagome I will save you.`


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they reached Kaede's village Kagome was barely hanging on, but Kaede can still help her. Kaede has been giving her herbs every few hours and she's getting better.

Ever since Kagome got shot Inuyasha has not left her side except to hunt. Inuyasha was also worried about her.

A couple days later Inuyasha heard Kagome make a sound and saw her eyes opening.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. How long have I been out."

"Just a couple of days."

"How come your still here?"

"What do you mean why?"

How come you chose not to go to hell with Kikyo?"

"Why? Did you want me yo go?"

"No! I don't want you to go." She said sitting up

"Then why arte you asking?"

"You always said you were going with her then you changed your mind. I want to know why you changed your mind."

"Something came up."

"What came up?"

Inuyasha hesitated "Well...I...I..." Just then Kaede came in carrying tea.

"Here Kagome drink all your tea."

Kagome took the tea and took a very small sip and no more. She started to feel dizzy and breathless. Then she remembered what Kaede said 'drink all of your tea.' not just a sip. Every one saw her and they realised that Kaede given her an order and she was not following it. Kagome took the tea again but a bigger sip.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Kaede I'm used to it." Pause "How long will it be before I'm able to continue on?"

"Should be a couple of days."

"Thanks Kaede."

After a couple of Days Kagome was feeling a lot better. They ran into a couple demons that wanted their jewel shards. Inuyasha of course had Kagome sit this out.

After a couple weeks from Kagome's injury her God Mother showed up.

"Hello kagome. The whole group turned around and Kagome gasped. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Kagome who is she." asked Sango.

"She's my god mother."

"You mean the one that that put that spell on you?'

"Yes."

Miroku walked up yo Kagome's god mother and took her hand and asked his usual question.

"Will you do the honor of bearing my child?" After he asked that Sango hit him in the head.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked her god mother.

"You have been very obedient these months so I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"You can either go home the spell will be taken off forever and never return here again or you can live her for the rest of your life and keep the spell on forever."

"I can have the spell of me forever?"

"Yes you could."

Kagome looked back at the group and saw the look of fear and confusion in Inuyasha's eyes and hurt in Shippo's. She looked back at her god mother.

"Could I have a couple hours to think about it?"

"Sure."

Kagome turned to the group and asked them to follow her. Kagome lead them to a clearing and turned to speak to them.

"Kagome I don't want you to leave me all alone again, please."

"Yeah Kagome we all want you to stay here but we also want what you think is best." Said Miroku

"I want to stay here with all of you but I also want to go home. I don't know why but I feel like I belong here more than I do at my home. I will make my choice by what Inuyasha has to say to me, so can we please take a walk?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and they walked into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Inuyasha do you remember that day at Kaede's when I asked you about staying and not going with Kikyo?"

"Yeah."

"You never answered my question. What did come up?"

"I did not go with her because I...I ..."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I told Kikyo that I loved you and wanted to stay with you and I went back to tell you and that's when I found you lying on the ground."

"I love you too. I want you to stay with me too."

Kagome and Inuyasha turn to each other and Inuyasha leans in to kiss her. He gently presses his lips to hers and Kagome kisses him back. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist and presses her body up against his and deepens the kiss. Kagome gently pulls away from the kiss in need for air.

"Do you really want me to stay with you Inuyasha?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I will stay."

"But is it worth being here stuck with that spell for all your life?"

"I'll get used to it. Plus you are worth it.

"Kagome I'm not sure if this is a good time or not but I need to know."

"What?"

"Do you, I mean if you want, would you be my mate for life?" Inuyasha looks away from her face afraid of rejection. His eyes open when he feels her soft hand on his face and looks at her again.

"Of course I will be your mate."

Inuyasha kisses her again and Kagome ends it before it gets too deep.

"Let's go tell the others our choice okay?"

Alright hop on" Bends down for her to get on his back. Kagome gets on and they run to where they left Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

They group saw them coming and were anxious to know her answer.

"What did you come with?"

"I'll let you know when I tell my god mother."

The group walks to the last spot they saw her and waited a little bit and she still did not show up so Kagome did the last thing she thought of.

"God mother I have made my decision."

Her god mother suddenly appeared out of now where.

"Good what have you come to?"

Kagome looked back at the group and Inuyasha, and then looked back at her god mother.

"I have decided to stay here with my friends and become mates with Inuyasha."

"Hmm, I would have thought that you would have chosen to go home."

"My friends would never abandon me and I would never abandon my friends."

"How very loyal you guys are."

"How will my family know what my decision was?"

"I will let them know of your decision, they probable wont be very happy but It as your choices."

After that said she disappeared and the group all rush to where Kagome was standing."

Kagome were so glad that you decided to stay."

"Thank you for staying with me mommy." Shippo said very happy.

"You're welcome Shippo. But you know I would never leave you. Who would protect you from the big bully Inuyasha?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just Joking Inuyasha."

Back at Kagome's shrine

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen washing dishes when Kagome's god mother meet up with her.

"Good evening Mrs. Higurashi."

She startled her and she dropped the dish she was drying.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kagome?" She demanded

"I'm here to give you information and your daughter is with Inuyasha."

"What information?"

"Your daughter has chosen to stay with Inuyasha and her friends. And has decided to be the mutts mate and keep the spell on herself."

"What did you say to her to make that decision?"

"I simply told her that She could come back home and have the spell taken off her and never come back to see her friends again or she could stay with her friends and keep the spell, and she chose to stay and keep the spell."

"So she can never com back?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Could you tell her something for me?"

"Sure what do you need me to tell her?"

"Could you tell her I'm glad for her decision and hope she is happy with her new life and her mate. And that I love her. Oh and tell Inuyasha to be good to my little girl and take care of her for me."

"Okay" And she left to tell her the message.

"Kagome." Kagome turned around to see her god mother there again.

"What do you want?"

"Your mother told me to give you a message."

"What message?'

Her God mother told her the message that her mother had said.

"Tell her thank you and I will, and I love her too."

"Will do"

"So kagome are you glad to be stuck with me forever?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you glad to be my mate?"

"Of course I am why would I not be?"

"Just to be sure"

Shippo yawned and Sango followed him.

"Okay I think we all deserve some rest tonight."

The whole group went to bed except Inuyasha and Kagome they went to another area to become mates.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad that I'm your mate I can't possibly think of any one else I would rather be with."

"Thanks."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome" `I finally found some one to love and love me. God Kagome when did I ever deserve someone as perfect as you. My life is going to be so much better with you I can't wait to start a family with you too. Wait will she want to start a family? ` "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to -not that I'm saying now or any thing, but would you like to start a family with me?"

"Of course I would, but one of the main questions is how many do you want."

"I want tons but what ever amount you want is fine by me."

"That sounds fine by me.'

"Love you so much, mate."

"I know, and I love you so much as well."

"You need to go to sleep we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay" She yawned, and sleep over took her.

Inuyasha looked down at his beautiful sleeping mate `Things are definitely going to be better. ` And let sleep overtake hm as well.

~~The End~~


End file.
